The child-resistant molded liquid container lid assembly for open head containers of the present invention is of the type disclosed in my U.S. Pat. 4,732,288, dated Mar. 22, 1988, and pending application Ser. No. 07/363,764, filed Jun. 9, 1989, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,926, issued Nov. 6, 1990, wherein a threaded connection is provided between the container and lid, and the lid is provided with a resiliently biased locking member pivotally connected to the lid and cooperating with locking teeth on the container. While these lids have been satisfactory for sealing bulk material, such as powders, grain, etc. packaged within the container, they have not been entirely satisfactory for sealing the containers when liquid is contained therein. It has been found that the sealing ring, carried by the lid which engages the top edge of the container when the lid is in place on the container, does not always provide an effective seal to prevent leakage from the container around the top edge of the container. This is due mainly because the lid is not sufficiently tightened on the container to squeeze the sealing ring in tight engagement with the top edge of the container.